Meredith "Ginger" Campbell
This is a tribute belonging to ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner. Please ask before using. She is TRPITC's sixth tribute, fourth female tribute and first Seven tribute. Ginger is likely her favorite tribute despite being incomplete. Basic Information 'Name: Meredith Campbell. Meredith prefers to be called "Ginger" due to her silky ginger hair. '''Gender: Ginger is of the female gender. '''District: Ginger comes from District Seven. If the District Seven female taken she can be put into Nine or Ten. '''Age: Ginger is thirteen years old. '''Weapon: Ginger's main weapon is a throwing ax. She was born and raised in District Seven, so she's quite experienced with all types of axes. Also, she likes a throwing ax because she finds it easier to harm from afar, rather than up close. Another weapon Ginger would use is an ax. It's the type of ax she uses to cut trees with, so she's far more experienced with it. Despite that, Ginger would stick with a throwing ax as her main weapon. '''Appearance: Ginger's most noticeable feature is straight, silky, ginger hair. It's quite close to auburn. Her eye color is somewhere in between medium brown and a dark shade of brown. Ginger's pale face is plastered miscellaneously with dark freckles. They're mainly around her nose and underneath her eyes. Though mainly there, there's a lot of them everywhere on her. '''Strengths/skills: Despite being very annoying, Ginger has great leadership skills. She would like to lead whatever alliance she's in, though it's likely she'll only become the leader if with Norman or younger tributes. Along with leadership skills, Ginger has good teamwork skills and is quite intelligent. '''Weakness(es): Ginger's first two weaknesses may not seem like weaknesses: annoying and loud. Annoying is a weakness because her allies may get annoyed and kill her. Loud is a weakness because nearby tributes may hear her coming. Ginger's final weakness is that she is physically weak. '''Personality: As you might have noticed, Ginger is a loud, annoying little girl. She is ''way too talkative also. It seems that she is constantly flapping her mouth and talking back to Backstory You could say my life got interesting the day Norman was born. It was Other '''Interview Angle: She'll be herself. (So an annoying, talkative 13-year-old who always speaks her mind) '''Bloodbath Strategy: If they're entered together, Ginger will help Norman in the Bloodbath. She thinks Norman would be safer not going, but knows he would refuse if she asked him to not go. '''If in an alliance without Norman, Ginger won't go to the Bloodbath. In training, she'll discuss strategies with her allies (once she meets them). Ginger will state she doesn't want to go to the Bloodbath and ask someone if they can get her a weapon. Other things probably won't be needed since other people in her alliance will probably get them. '''If alone, Ginger will sprint in and grab all she needs (a weapon, a backpack and maybe something that looks interesting). '''Games Strategy: If entered with Norman, Ginger will try to get him to win the Games. If with the Antis/young tributes/trustable tributes she'll attempt to become their leader and stick with them until the end. If alone, Ginger will attempt to stay hidden within the trees. But if the area has no trees she's doomed. Category:District 7 Category:Unfinished Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner's Tributes Category:13 year olds